100 Theme Challenge: Breakfast
by Suyuness
Summary: My eyes widened when I saw all the smoke coming from the kitchen, and I swear, my heart skipped a beat out of fear. Tweek was in that cloud of smoke! Tweek was in that cloud of smoke! My Tweek! 100 Theme Challenge #83: Breakfast.


_**Breakfast – Creek**_

I rolled over, expecting to snuggle up to my love, Tweek. Instead, though, I fell upon a cold spot. Confused and somewhat upset, I opened my eyes to see why, in pray's name, Tweek wasn't in bed with me. I mean, it was a cold, winter morning—a day where you're _supposed _to stay in bed late and snuggle with your lover.

My eyes scanned the room for sight of the blond, but they only fell upon the clothes and trash that riddled the floor. I sighed. Maybe he just went to the bathroom… If so, then he'd be back in a few minutes.

However, he _didn't _return in a few minutes, and I was growing tired of not knowing where he was. So, instead of just sitting around, I got up, threw on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor, and went downstairs to look for him.

I found Tweek in the kitchen at the stove and I smiled softly. Making breakfast… Stupid, stupid blond. He knows he doesn't have to cook breakfast.

I came up behind my blond lover, wrapped my arms around his waist, and nuzzled his neck. I felt Tweek tense up, then relax when he realized it was just me. "Hi, honey," I purred in his ear. "What'cha doin'?"

"I-I wanted to—_urk_—do something special for you," the blond explained, turning in my arms to look at me. "S-So I made you breakfast." He rested his hands on my shoulder, smiled at me, and blushed. "You don't—_ung_—mind, do you, Craigy?"

I smiled back at Tweek. "No, I don't mind." I leaned down swiftly and stole a kiss before he even noticed what I was doing. "Just be careful, 'kay, dude? We don't want an early-morning visit from the fire department." I smirked at Tweek's embarrassment, then stole another quick kiss before pulling back and letting Tweek continue cooking.

* * *

I went back to bed after I left Tweek in the kitchen, and I guess I dozed off, 'cause next thing I know, shrill sirens are screeching through the house. Sighing, I got up and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen when the awful sound had originated from.

My eyes widened when I saw all the smoke coming from the kitchen, and I swear, my heart skipped a beat out of fear. Tweek was in that cloud of smoke! _Tweek_ was in that cloud of smoke! _My_ Tweek!

I stumbled blindly through the smoke towards where Tweek had been when I left him, hoping, _praying _that he was there. When I bumped up against something soft and amiable, I instantly wrapped my arms around the squirming form and pulled it back against me. Then, before I realized where I was going, I was out the back door and on the deck with a twitching, blond form in my arms.

I spun Tweek around and showered him with kisses. Oh, thank God he's okay… I don't know _what _I would've if he'd been hurt… I think I might've died, or gone on a killing spree, or kicked some—

"C-Craig! T-Too many—_urk_—kisses!" Tweek whimpered, placing his hands on my chest and pushing me back. When I looked down at him, he had a blush on his cheeks, his eyes were serious, but he was alive and smiling nonetheless. "What is your—_ung—_problem, dude?" He looked up at me with those hazelnut-and-emerald eyes, and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't _ever _do that again," I murmured as I nuzzled his neck. "You had me so scared." I felt Tweek tense up against my body, and then he relaxed and put his arms around my torso. "O-Okay," my blond breathed when he hugged me back.

I pulled back from Tweek and looked down at him, frowning. "I told you we didn't want an early-morning visit, didn't I?" I queried with an awfully-serious tone. Tweek looked up at me with bright, wide eyes, and I sighed and hugged him again. How could I stay angry when he had such an innocent look like that. "Never mind, just try not to do it again."

Tweek, obviously confused at my sudden change in moods, just nodded, and I pulled back again. This time, though, I smiled down at my little Tweeker and suggested, "How about I cook breakfast next time?"

* * *

_End.

* * *

_

Challenge #83: Breakfast

Probably not what they meant, but, hey, they don't specify. *shrugs* Tell me if it's any good, 'kay?


End file.
